WATERLOO ROAD Series 11
by Fanforlife179
Summary: What if Waterloo Road wasn't axed. What would a Series 11 look like? Here's my version.


INT. KITCHEN - DAY

MRS THOMPSON, mid 40's, ginger and wearing a suit, is on the telephone talking mutterings about business. DAN, 16, very straight brown hair, blue eyes, plastic framed glasses, in Waterloo Road uniform, enters the room to see her like this again and roles his eyes.

DAN

Mother, are you going to say anything?

MRS THOMPSON puts her phone onto he shoulder and shout-whispers.

MRS THOMPSON

Dan! Call!

DAN

It's my first day at my new school, Mother.

MRS THOMPSON

Oh yes it is. Great thing we moved up to Scotland; Nottingham was just a bit samey.

DAN

Bye!

EXT. THOMPSON'S HOUSE – DAY

DAN exits the house while pulling on his bag and begins walking.

INT. HEADMASTER'S OFFICE – DAY

VAUGHN walks into the office with SONYA behind him. VAUGHN sits down behind his desk placing down some files.

VAUGHN

Okay Sonya what do I need to do today?

SONYA

Well Mr. Fitzgerald, you have until quarter-to to right up your welcome back newsletter article and then at ten-to, a new year 12, Daniel Thompson will be seeing you. He said he wants to have a session with the head teacher to get to know the school.

VAUGHN

Well he sounds a bit eager?

SONYA

Well if you look at his file, you'll probably know why.

SONYA points at the file on the desk. VAUGHN picks it up.

VAUGHN

Daniel Thompson, born 19th October 1999. Lived with his grandparents until he was 4 in a middle class part of the city. Moved in with his parents at 4 into a rough part of the city and went to the City Primary School which was and still is in special measures. When he was 9 his family moved into a middle to upper class area, West Bridgford and attended West Bridgford Primary School. He went to Rushcliffe Academy until last year achieving A's, B's and 3 D's in Spanish, Art and P.E with one A* in ICT in his GCSEs.

SONYA

That's not all, look at page 2.

VAUGHN

Ever since year 8 he was been Form Representative for his Form Group. There have been lots and lots of cases of him being bullied because he is different, in the mind and just a bit weird. He keeps up to 8 pens in his blazer pocket and they are constantly stolen. He also keeps a report book where he reports everyone for everything. He however does do very well in most subjects except Modern Languages, Art and P.E. He is very talented on the computer and knows more than every single one of his ICT teachers, although some believe that he maybe hacking in his spare time. Leo might like him then.

SONYA  
There's more Mr. Fitzgerald.

VAUGHN

I know but I think I'll leave it there.

There is a knock at the door.

VAUGHN

Come in!

The door opens and it is DAN he enters.

VAUGHN

Your forty-minutes early, Daniel.

DAN

Please, Dan and I like to be early. I hate people who are late or even on time. Early is on time and on time is late in my books. So I can wait outside if you would like for forty-minutes or we can get on.

VAUGHN

Well, I think there is no reason why we can't start now, please sit down.

DAN sits down.

VAUGHN

Sonya, would you mind?

SONYA

Okay, Mr Fitzgerald!

SONYA leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

VAUGHN

So firstly, why did you decide to come here because someone like you seems like the Havelock High type?

DAN

Well as you may know I am from Nottingham and my mother got a new job and it was up here in Greenock. She was going to send me to Havelock High and I was fine with that. But when I was talking about it on one of my forums online a boy which I know very well, Leo I don't know if you know him or not, well he goes to this school and persuaded me to come here. He said yes Havelock is probably the better school but it doesn't have the sense of community and joy that Waterloo Road has.

VAUGHN

Well it's great that you've come here and I would also like to mention I do know Leo and he is very talented if not obsessed with computers and his full name is Leo Fitzgerald.

DAN

Is he your son?

VAUGHN

Yes he is and I'm sure you'll make prefect friends.

DAN

We already are.

VAUGHN

Well I'll introduce you.

DAN

Thanks. You're much better than my last headteacher he just sat in his office all day eating doughnuts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
